Shattered Heart, And Goodbye Forever
by EmeraldNightGirl
Summary: One-Shot If I tell it will spoil it! So read and find out!


My first story so please be nice... No flames! So... just go easy on me here... ok?  
  
***  
  
Shattered Heart, And A Goodbye That Will Last Forever  
  
One-Shot  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat by the well deciding weither or not to go back in her time forever. Her real friends were here. But there was nothing left for her here not anymore at least. Her job was done everything was completed and decided. There was just nothing left. So where to now? Back home? Is that what she truly wants? Or truly needs? Will that help her get by? Even if she did go home she could never come back... She just didn't know what to do... Tears slid of her face they looked like diamonds in the sunlight. It fell from her face and dripped on the ground drying up as fast as it fell. But one tear seemed to stay above the ground. As if it represented her soul the last of her trying to stand strong... to keep going... to have the will to live... The person she loved more than anything left her...  
  
And the worst part about it...  
  
is...  
  
She did it...  
  
She caused it...  
  
It was her fault...  
  
And she still remembered it perfectly as it played in her mind again and again...  
  
***  
  
The jewel was completed and Naraku was defeated. Everything was at peace... The gang was in Kaede's hut staring at Kagome with a shocked look on what she had just done. There mouths were practicly wide open dragging on the ground. Out of all the things... this was the least they expected...  
  
The jewel glowed as the wish was granted then vanished into thin air. Everyone turned there heads to Kikyo to see what will happen. Kikyo had a soul not Kagome's soul but a new soul. She gained color on her face and her lips became fuller. Her once musty and tangled hair was now smooth, wavy, and silky it looked like waves in the water. Blood pumped through her veins and her heart beat. She didn't have that cold emotionless look anymore. She was no longer dirt, dust, and bones. But a real girl... no wait... a real women.  
  
Kagome new what she had just done. She had done it for the best. Or at least that is what she hoped. She knew what was coming next. Tears welled up in her eyes but she still tried to hold strong. All though it seemed impossible. She couldn't say anything... she wanted to but she just couldn't. It was like her lips couldn't move like they were frozen and at the time her legs were frozen too. Her hands were a little shaky but that little turned out to be alot. Her bangs covered her eyes she couldn't gain contact with anyone at the moment... at least not anyone here... Tears continued to fall down but she made no noise she remained silent. She knew... she knew what was coming next... She just knew it...  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be the first to recover from the shock. He still seemed shocked but able enough to control his actions. He walked up to Kagome and hugged her his words were "Goodbye Kagome... and Thank You." He wiped away her tear ands walked over to Kikyo. And even though Kikyo didn't like her... She still gave her, her own soul... So she walked up to her and did enough to shake her hand. She looked her in the eye and her seemed to flash a moment with what it looked like a 'Thank You' in her own way. They started to walk off.  
  
It was then that she knew Inuyasha's goodbye would last forever, and forever hurt as well. She stared at there backs until they were out of site. She knew the gang wanted to say something but they probably couldn't think of anything that would help. A silent tear and that tear alone slid down her cheek.  
  
Once they walked off so far that she couldn't see there backs anymore that is when Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and ran for the well. She ran for all it was worth. She was being scraped and ripped by the branches and the thorns but she didn't seem to care what happened to her blood stained her clothes and dripped and which it made a small trail behind her. But she still didn't seem to care. But when she saw the well she stopped dead in her tracks. Not knowing what to do...  
  
***  
  
It just played over and over in her mind. She couldn't forget, but she wanted to forget. She wanted the pain to stop, but she couldn't stop the pain. Each time her heart beat it was like someone stabbing her with a knife someone killing her. Her heart was shattered into as many pieces as the Shikon No Tama was in.  
  
But through all that pain and through all this worry she felt a little happy because she did the right thing. She gave Kikyo a soul Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to be together from the beginning there was no more room for her. And if she gave the jewel to Inuyasha he would be most likely wish to become full demon and when ever he is youkai blood takes over and becomes full demon he is like a killing machine. So she did the right thing... This is all supposed to be just a memory to keep to yourself and never tell anyone you keep bound in chains in your heart until you forget... if you forget...  
  
Kagome jumped into the well to go to her time forever but her skirt tore just a little and remained in Inuyasha's time. I was proof that the girl from the future was there. That cloth soon became a memory and that memory became a legend and that legend became a myth and that myth was soon forgotten...  
  
***  
  
Ok two pages... I know thats not alot but give me a break when I have time I may fix it up a little... and make it longer.... and blah blah blah that stuff  
  
Oh and i kno this probably isn't and original and someone else may have wrote one like this but... oh well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . i didn't copy anyone!!!!! so there!!!!!!! :P  
  
Anyway...  
  
What do ya think?  
  
Please be nice about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remember I'm crazy and be nice to the crazy ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
I read like a few stories so I decided I wanted to try so I did this... Oh I am NOT a Inu/Kik fan I am a Inu/Kag fan although I might do others. Have no clue why I did it Inu/Kik... Oh well... I'm just in one of those moods... ya ever feel like that? oh well...  
  
C ya!  
  
^_~ 


End file.
